Crónica de un Halloween de locura
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: "A veces una cree que lo ha visto todo, luego conoce a un montón de vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos, etc... y de nuevo cree que lo ha visto todo. Pero un buen día sucede algo raro dentro de lo raro y comienzas a pensar que, ahora sí, ya nada puede sorprenderte. ¡Feliz Halloween, Aro Vulturi!"


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por momentos y sin fines de lucro.

Pensado originalmente para un reto de unos de los foros, acabó siendo demasiado largo, así que me animé a subirlo de forma independiente.

Que lo disfruten y tengan una terrorífica Noche de Brujas.

Mary Alice B.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica de un Halloween de locura.<strong>

(Bella POV)

**_Día 1: 25 de Octubre._**

A veces una cree que lo ha visto todo, luego conoce a un montón de vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos, etc... y de nuevo cree que lo ha visto todo. Pero un buen día sucede algo raro dentro de lo raro y comienzas a pensar que, ahora sí, ya nada puede sorprenderte.

A escasos días de Halloween, Alice, jugaba a las muñecas con mi hija tratando de decidir, de una vez por todas, el disfraz que Renesmee llevaría en su primera Noche de Brujas. En realidad sería la segunda, pero el año pasado todavía lucía como un bebé, así que no contaba. El asunto es que, a mitad del mini desfile de modas, Alice se puso rígida y una mirada de preocupación se apoderó de sus ojos.

-Aro... -fue lo único que dijo, y al instante el salón se llenó con todos los vampiros y el hombre lobo de la familia.

-¿Qué viste, Alice? -preguntó Carlisle.

-Ya dinos -interrumpió Emmett-, ¿Ahora qué?

-No lo sé -comenzó ella y todos la miramos con impaciencia, volvió a hablar-: Quiero decir, lo veo aquí, pero no parece ser una amenaza... Es solo que siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo, que está ocultando algo.

-Y, ¿cuándo piensa venir? -exigió Edward.

-Ese es otro problema, apenas lo decidió... de camino para acá.

Ni bien ella terminaba la frase y nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, ahí estaba, ese vampiro tan excéntrico como aterrador, con una expresión de fingida amistad en el rostro y un amago de sonrisa, como si se alegrara de vernos. Lo inesperado era que estuviera solo y con un montón de maletas a su espalda.

-¡Oh, Carlisle! ¡Qué alegría verte! -saludó entusiastamente a mi suegro y entró sin que se le haya invitado a hacerlo-. Qué casualidad que pasaba por aquí y quise venir a visitarte, ya que ninguno de ustedes ha vuelto a Volterra -y en voz más baja, como hablando para sí mismo, añadió-: y mejor que no se les ocurra ir para allá en un buen tiempo.

-Siempre es un placer verte -respondió el mayor de los Cullen, en lo que supuse fue pura cortesía-, pero debo admitir que me sorprende tu visita. Por supuesto, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para los _amigos_; anda, cuéntanos qué te trae por acá.

-¡Oh! No es gran cosa, solo necesitaba cambiar de ambiente, ya sabes, o vamos a acabar petrificados en ese lugar -otra risa falsa, o más bien nerviosa. Algo no cuadraba.

Esta vez fue Alice la que habló:

-Parece que has venido solo, ¿dónde están Marcus y Caius?

-Pues... eh... están algo ocupados... están... atendiendo unos asuntos, sí. Seguro vendrán a saludar en cualquier momento.

Aro definitivamente ocultaba algo, parecía que no había una sola palabra cierta en todo su discurso. De todas formas, nadie se atrevió a echarlo y desde esa noche se quedó como huésped de Carlisle y Esme.

**_Día 2: 26 de Ocubre._**

Un día nublado y ventoso, el otoño en todo su esplendor; un día que casi hubiera sido como cualquier otro de no ser por nuestro invitado. Por alguna razón Aro, que no nos había dado más detalles confiables de su repentina visita, se empeñaba en evitar que viéramos los noticieros, más específicamente lo concerniente a sucesos internacionales. Solo Emmett estaba contento con eso, ya que se la pasaba viendo deportes el día entero.

Los periódicos locales no le preocupaban, pero el uso de Internet le ponía nervioso. Fuera de eso no pasó nada fuera de lo normal ese día, claro, eso si consideramos el vivir con un Vulturi algo _normal._

**_Día 3: 27 de Octubre, por la noche._**

Finalmente un boletín de prensa echó algo de luz a la situación. Una noticia se había regado rápidamente por toda la Europa civilizada: 'Los vampiros existen y están entre nosotros'. El titular comenzaba a dar la vuelta al mundo.

Los rumores habían surgido en una pequeña localidad en Italia y el pánico se había generalizado. Hombres de ciencia se habían pronunciado desmereciendo la situación, afirmando que no eran sino supersticiones, pero pronto se había corroborado la veracidad de los hechos. Políticos y militares barajaban ideas para combatir a los malignos seres que se habían vuelto realidad.

Alguien, seguramente había violado la ley más importante del mundo vampírico, y si los Vulturis no habían controlado la situación, eso quería decir que... solo quedaba una cosa por confirmar.

**_Día 4: 28 de Octubre._**

Carlisle había sido el último en enterarse de las refrescantes noticias, había estado trabajando toda la noche, y no se había preocupado de cargar la batería del móvil. Juntos todos, nos dispusimos a interrogar al Vulturi.

-Solo... solo un par de fiestas que se salieron ligeramente de control... unos pocos curiosos, y... ya saben que los humanos se asustan con facilidad... -Aro intentaba minimizar la situación.

-¡Estamos expuestos? ¡Y por culpa tuya! ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? Valiente _gobernante _el que tenemos.

-Basta, Edward -pidió Carlislie.

Aro se aclaró la garganta y habló otra vez queriendo sonar convincente ante la mirada de reproche e indignación de todos los presentes.

-No se preocupen demasiado, es solo cuestión de tiempo...

-...que nos descubran -completó Rose con evidente fastidio.

-No; que la gente se convenza de que no hay necesidad de alarmarse. Pronto volveremos al anonimato y todo estará bien.

Japer que se mantenía alejado como era habitual, se acercó a nuestro invitado con cara de póquer.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, un mero tecnicismo -dijo con cierta malicia en la voz-: ¿Será castigado el culpable de este desastre? Ya sabes, la ley y todo eso.

No hubo respuesta.

**_Día 5: 29 de Octubre._**

Carlisle está oficialmente de vacaciones desde hoy, algo bastante inesperado. Sucede que le sugirieron tomarse unos días para su familia en vista de que tiene siempre los turnos más pesados y trabaja horas extras sin protestar... O al menos esa es la versión oficial, porque la verdad es que desde que se esparciera la noticia del nuevo brote de vampirismo, los reportes noticiosos han sido cada vez más detallados, y nos da la impresión de que, hasta en este pueblo, la gente empieza a ponerse paranoica.

No es que hubiera razón alguna para sospechar de nosotros... pero los rumores de los nativos Quileutes han calado en la memoria colectiva.

Por cierto, eso ha hecho que Charlie se ponga inusualmente preguntón. Las cosas se están complicando.

**_Día 6: 30 de Octubre._**

Más visitas...

Marcus y Caius aparecieron en nuestra puerta de la misma forma que Aro. Llegaron en un coche robado que conducía Jane, los tres con gafas de sol y aspecto preocupado. Estaban a la espera de Alec que debía despistar a los humanos que lo perseguían, pero sin hacer uso de su don; los hermanos ya habían llamado mucho la atención de la gente de Seattle gracias a sus poderes y su peculiar forma de vestir. ¿Por qué tenían que amar tanto esa estúpida capa?

En fin, al parecer la suerte se nos estaba acabando y el pequeño pueblo de Forks estaba a punto de caernos encima con antorchas y estacas.

**_Día 7: 31 de Octubre. Noche de Brujas._**

Para empezar, diré que Alec nunca llegó. Fue descubierto mientras intentaba robar el banco de sangre del Hospital de Forks. Por alguna razón que no logro comprender lo relacionaron con la familia Cullen... Ahora todo el pueblo tiene puestos los ojos en nosotros. Lo bueno, si es que es bueno, es que Alec escapó de los enardecidos humanos; lo malo, es que desconocemos su paradero.

Pese a todo, el ambiente se percibe festivo. La moda este año es disfrazarse de vampiro, y como no podía ser de otra manera, Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee se habían disfrazado. Lástima que solo festejarán dentro de casa: nadie está tan loco como para salir a pedir dulces a nuestros amables vecinos humanos en estas circunstancias.

Por otro lado, mientras veíamos en las noticias locales el aterrado rostro de Demetri, que había sido acorralado por un montón de humanos en un supermercado de Port Angeles, llamaron a la puerta.

Aro olfateó el aire y pegó un grito descomunal. Un segundo después lo oímos en el ático.

Edward se carcajeó, aunque sus ojos se mantenían a la defensiva.

-Aro ha pensado que los humanos al fin vinieron por él. Pero solo es Charlie.

En efecto era mi padre, y no traía antorchas ni estacas, más aún, ni siquiera traía su arma de dotación. Solo venía a visitar y traerle dulces a Nessie. Vino en compañía de Sue, Billy y la hermana mayor de Jake. Ninguno de ellos representaba peligro gracias a la relación de Jacob con Nessie, pero ninguno de nosotros deseaba explicárselo a los Vulturi.

Los poderosos vampiros permanecieron en el ático por el resto de la noche, soportando las quejas y súplicas de Aro. En un par de ocasiones, Caius lo amenazó con delatarlo como castigo por ponerlos en esa situación tan vergonzosa, pero su miedo ya era bastante aliciente para sus hermanos.

Unas pocas horas después, Marcus bajó discretamente las escaleras, habló aparte con Carlisle y, luego de excusarse ante las visitas, se dirigieron los dos al garaje. No volvieron sino hasta casi medianoche, mucho después de que mi padre y sus amigos se retiraran y de que Renesmee se quedara dormida.

-Asunto resuelto -anunció Carlisle con una sonrisa de triunfo; Marcus sonreía a su lado.

Aro los miraba anhelante al tiempo que Caius miraba a su alrededor a la espera de antorchas y humanos que nunca llegarían.

-Ya pueden calmarse -les dijo Edward-, ya no hay de qué temer.

-¿Quién dice que tenemos miedo? -se quejó con voz ofendida el Vulturi del cabello plateado.

Carlisle hizo caso omiso al teatro de los italianos y nos explicó:

-A Marcus se le ocurrió una muy buena idea, y con ayuda de algunos amigos que debían favores, hemos conseguido esparcir la noticia de que los vampiros han sido exterminados. Con suerte en un par de días la gente habrá olvidado todo y podrán volver a Italia.

-Por supuesto, los traidores serán castigados -añadió Marcus, haciendo temblar a Aro de miedo nuevamente.

Esa fue la Noche de Brujas más extravagante de la historia, una noche en la que la realeza vampírica se la pasó temblando de miedo ante la sola mención de la palabra _humano_. Fue también la noche en la que Aro adquirió una deuda con su hermano y, como consecuencia, fue castigado a seis meses sin sangre humana. Solo tenía dos opciones: o probaba el vegetarianismo de Carlisle durante medio año, o se moriría de sed por el mismo plazo. Decisión suya.

¡Feliz Halloween, Aro Vulturi!


End file.
